


Love at First Sight

by LokisGlory



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGlory/pseuds/LokisGlory
Summary: Rami Malek is filming his newest film Bohemian Rhapsody, along with Joe Mazzello,Ben Hardy and Gwilym Lee. He starts to develop feelings for the actress playing Mary, can he finally build up the courage to tell her how he feels or will this crush stay in the shadows forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well this story will go or even if I'll write a lot, but I love the actors and i thought I'd give it a try. Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Also this is in Rami's PVO

I started the day joking around with my friend Joe, we've been friends since we filmed The Pacific, he's always been there for me and I've always been there for him. You wouldn't believe how excited I was when Joe phoned me to say that he got the part of John Deacon. We met up with the other guys playing Roger and Brian. Still no sign of the actress who was going to be playing Mary but that doesn't matter as long as she plays her part, right? Allen the guy playing Paul Prenter and Aaron the guy playing Jim showed up not long after we got to set.  
"Hey guys any sign of Lucy?" Allen asked.  
"Lucy who?" I asked obviously confused, who was this Lucy Allen was talking about.  
"Em the actress playing Mary, I hear she's a great actress" Aaron replied.  
"Oh no, not seen her on set yet" Joe told Allen and Aaron. Then all of a sudden a goddess like person walked in.  
"Is... is that Lucy?" I whisper to Allen.  
"Uh yeah Rami that's her why do you ask?" Allen answered my question.  
"Uh no reason" I feel my face going red and excuse myself saying I had to go to hair and make-up. That was a lie but I needed to go calm down. I got into me trailer and tried to relax. I looked in the mirror and thank God I left that conversation, I was bright red and my dick wasn't exactly helping the situation. I'll just wait here until I'm sorted out and then I'll go back out to the guys. At least that was the plan before I heard a knock on the door.  
"Em is Rami in here?" Said the voice of an angel.  
"Uh yes who's asking?" I say shocked was Lucy really asking for me.  
"Its Lucy, I just wanted to talk cause you're playing Freddie and I'm playing Mary"  
"Oh yeah come on in" Oh god what was I supposed to do now, if that's how my body reacts after just looking at her.  
"So .... what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.  
"Em I don't know just wanted to get to know you before our scenes together" Lucy replied. It turns out that Lucy and I had a lot more in common than I thought and it turns out we had been talking for at least half an hour cause soon enough I was being called into hair and make-up to become the Freddie Mercury.  
I stepped out of my trailer an hour later completely transformed into Freddie's live aid outfit. I was stunned from all the talent everyone who created the look. Not long after I came out Gwilym joined me. As soon as I saw him I freaked out cause he looked like a damn clone of Brian May.  
"Oh my god you look exactly like Brian are you sure Brian isn't your father mate?" I ask him still in shock.  
"I'm pretty sure my mother did not cheat on my father with Brian May" Gwilym told me.  
I waited for Joe and Ben to appear from their trailers and soon enough we had all of Queen together with the real Roger and Brian as well. We were all waiting for Lucy to appear before we started filming Live Aid, I know trial by fire but hey let's hope we show the producers that it's worth it. The wait seemed to be forever but in reality it was probably only 15 or 20 minutes. When I saw her I just stopped. I froze in front of her. God damnit Rami pull yourself together she's your co-worker not someone to fall in love with. Her beautiful eyes and body and hair and personality were making it hard though.  
"Helloe earth to Rami are you there?" Joe was waving his hands in front of my face.  
"Uh .... Yeah Rami's here sorry I zoned out, ready to do this thing?" I said still stunned at Lucy's beauty.  
"Lets go then, you've stared at Lucy for long enough" Joe said while running over to the stage. I ran after him trying to get him back for what he said even if it was true. That's when Brian May shouted over at me to get into place and to get ready to become Freddie. Hopefully this all works out.


	2. Filming Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is rushing to set and starts to stress out a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lucy's PVO Of the last chapter.

Of course I'm gonna be late on the first day of filming curse London traffic. I was meant to show up to set at 8:30 am but instead I'm going to show up at 9:15 am, nearly an hour late, great way to start the day. Allen phoned me when I was still stuck in traffic.  
"Hey Lucy where are you?" He asked.  
"Uh still stuck in traffic Allen please apologise to the others for me I'd really appreciate it" I tell him.  
"Of course I'll make sure they know, this sounds like another round of bad luck, what'd you break this time?" I chuckled at that remark from Allen.  
"Nothing I swear, at least nothing I know about" the driver turned round and told me we'd be at least another 30 minutes before we reach set. Great just the news I needed to hear and today was supposed to be the day we started filming Live Aid, the director isn't exactly going to be happy with me.  
It turned out it was another 45minutes before we got there, luckily for me the guys were standing around talking to one another. I ran over to them and said hi. I must have looked a mess.   
"Is... is that Lucy?" I overhear Rami ask Allen, I also noticed that Rami seemed to have gone a very slight shade of pink. Rami didn't stick around for long saying he had to go to hair and make-up which was an obvious lie because I knew we didn't start filming for at least 2 or 3 hours. "So what's your excuse then Miss Boynton?" Gwilym asked.   
"Oh god where to start? Well first of all my alarm didn't go off so I overslept and then my uber came late so we ended up in the morning rush and that meant I got here late and I am so sorry" I told him. "Em do you know which trailer is Rami's I'd love to actually..."  
"F*ck him" Joe shouted interrupting me and making me turn the same shade of red as the bag I was carrying which was pretty damn red.   
"JOE! No I want to talk to him about our parts" I was still shocked. "Oh and then you want to f*ck him, I see how it is Lucy" Ben chimed in.  
"Bye guys" I said while walking towards Rami's trailer. I knocked and asked "em is Rami in here?"  
"Uh yes who's asking" Rami asked.  
"It's Lucy, I just wanted to get to know you before our scenes together" I tell him. It turns out that Rami and I had a lot more in common than I thought. We talked for over an hour until Rami was actually being called into hair and make-up. I sat there for a while consumed in thought, did I fancy Rami, I couldn't be, he's my co-worker and we're just playing Freddie Mercury and Mary Austin. I snapped out of my thoughts when someone was shouting on me to get my butt to hair and make-up. "Sorry I got lost on my way here" I say while the hair stylist was turning me into Mary with the help of the amazing costume designers and make-up artists. I stepped out of the trailer and Rami sorta just stared at me for at least 2 minutes before Joe started joking around with him and they both ran up to the stage to join Ben and Gwilym. Brian was already up there and Roger walked with me up to the stage.  
"So Rami seems to like you, doesn't he?" Roger said.  
"Uh.... no I don't think so" I said back while awkwardly laughing at the comment made.  
"Ok sure he doesn't like you" Roger rolled his eyes at me before joining Brian and telling everyone good luck out there and make us proud. Before the camera rolled and even when it was I was thinks about what Roger said, he must have been joking. Right?


End file.
